Our world
by foodeatspeople
Summary: With a strange heat building inside him, will the Cuatro espada be able to complete his mission or will it be too much to bear. Ulquiorra/Oc Lemon oneshot written for Bound4Khatovar


Whoo got this one done in about two days! Huzzah! and only about 2 days since i last published a chapter too. Anyway this is for a friend on here Bound4Khatovar whom i also did the Ukitake fic for. it actually took me some time to think of how to do this without mucking things up and as is Ulquiorra will be slightly OOC but the story calls for that, so bear with me; i swear it's good.

The title for the fic comes from one of his character themes, so no i don't own it or Ulqui either. Next i should be able to work on and hopefully update Heart my original Ulqui fic so good news for those people out there who are looking forward to that. I also have an idea, spawned from another person i talk to on here, and it should be along shortly as well...this one has my fav Grimmjow in it; i'm soo escited! -smile-

read and please review-i need them for fuel!

8/26/10

The ever stoic 4th espada walked along the halls in Los Noches, headed to Aizen's throne room. He had matters to discuss with the ashen arrancar.

Earlier that 'night' the espada had gathered around the long table, cups of tea set in front of them and Aizen broached the topic of the soul society and the Shinigami substitute Ichigo Kurosaki. There had been talk about their imminent arrival in a couple months and speculation that there may be more allies than previously thought.

The espada had listened, some more alert than others-Grimmjow silently seething with the desire to battle Ichigo again-and then they had been dismissed to go about their usual routines. Ulquiorra however was typically called on by Aizen as he was seen as one of the more obedient and loyal of the espada; this was nothing new to him.

Standing in front of Aizen, his 'lord' looked down on him with what could be viewed as fondness. "Ulquiorra, there is something I wish for you to do."

"I want you to go to the human world and see if you can locate these allies of Kurosaki Ichigo. They should be easily detectable just by reiatsu alone. Do not fight them, merely observe."

"Hai Aizen-sama." He bowed and then turned on his heel, orders set in mind.

"Ain't that a little pointless ta send 'im out like that?" the snake queried now at Aizen's side. He sat unperturbed, chin resting on his knuckles and eyes closed. Gin grinned.

"Don'cha know who these allies are already? Ain't they the ones from a hundred years ago?"

"Yes I believe so." The so called vizards from so long ago; the ones Aizen betrayed. Gin seemed confused.

"I merely wish to welcome them and show that they have not been forgotten." He smiled; murder in his dark eyes. If they thought their presence would hinder his progress, they were as foolish now as back then. And just as then they would be annihilated.

Opening a garganta, Ulquiorra stepped through and came out looking down on Karakura; the town was insignificant to the espada but then again practically everything fell into that category in his mind. The only that truly mattered was obeying Aizen-sama and his wishes…after that, things became grey and meaningless.

Stepping out of the garganta as it closed behind him, he began searching.

A girl with dark curly hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes was walking home from a friend's house. The sun was bright much to her displeasure, liking the cold far better, but even so her mood was high and she sighed relishing the contented feeling.

Since her house was on the opposite side of town, the girl took a shortcut, one that cut through part of a forested park. Just as she's making headway, the girl Kaya saw a man. Not too much taller than herself and oddly dressed, she stopped walking with a curious eye.

_Is he a cosplayer_ she wondered _or maybe in some sort of bizarre gang?_ She isn't sure and continued her path, though wary of his presence.

_Maybe I should take a different way_ the man giving her a slight feeling of unrest. However the man turned suddenly, their eyes meeting, and instantly she felt a throb of heat in her heart.

_Oh my!_ she thought, _he's kinda hot_. She realizes quickly her staring and averts her eyes, a blush to her face while he has yet to move.

Ulquiorra seeing the girl finds she _can_ see him or so it would appear, however she is not what he is looking for. Her ability to see him means she has some spiritual pressure yet it is not nearly at the level for her to be a threat, either to him or Aizen and so dismisses her.

Not finding what he needs, the espada uses sonido and disappears much to Kaya's utter shock.

_What the hell_?

Now further away from the girl, the strange heat Ulquiorra felt in her presence went away, leaving only the calm and nothingness that is typical for him. He gives it thought while searching.

Since he opened the garganta and began his search, he felt an unusual heat spread through; like a tingle coursing slowly throughout his being. Feeling anything other than annoyance was unusual in itself but this…this was different and inexplicable.

The 4th espada had been to the world of the living before without any such problems, so for him to be experiencing these 'feelings' now only helped in his confusion.

Regardless of this, he went about his mission intent on bringing back something useful for Aizen-sama.

After searching for nearly an hour, he located a batch of spiritual pressure, from several individuals to be sure. They were concentrated in a concealed hideout from the look of it, as nothing nearby would touch it. Ulquiorra of course would not be deterred by something so simple as a barrier and went to place a hand upon it when that feeling of heat came back, this time surging more strongly than previous.

It was enough to halt his motions. He stared unblinking before him, not sure what he was feeling. It wasn't normal.

He had found Ichigo Kurosaki's allies, of that he knew but going any further would mean fighting; in his current unusual state even Ulquiorra was unsure of the outcome.

No, he decided, he would go back. He would inform Aizen-sama of their location and current power and whatever happened afterwards would be for Aizen to decide. With that in mind, he quickly withdrew, the heat still burning within.

Kaya was having difficulties of her own. Her shortcut had ended up not so short when a huge dog came lumbering at her from nowhere, chasing her in the complete opposite direction in which she needed to go. After having been sidetracked by her 'weird but hot looking guy' as she remembered him, she had not been entirely focused, with her head in the clouds. So when that _thing_ came running towards her, she shrieked and ran, taking her farther from home than she had been to begin with.

Now there was no telling where she was or for that matter how to get back and the sun was quickly descending.

_Now what do I do?_

She sighed trying to get her bearings and suffocate the small frightened child within her. _There has to be something that looks familiar…_

She rounded a corner, walking down the sidewalk glancing in every direction when she did spot something. It may have not been exactly what she meant by familiar however it made the frightened girl inside blossom into woman: and this woman had cravings…

Ulquiorra had not gotten very far when he was rendered stricken by his peculiar 'illness' and had to stop; he clutched his chest where the heat was the strongest and leaned on the wooden fence behind him. He had only been resting a short while when the girl he encountered earlier appeared. She watched him with hunger in her eyes before they softened and concern for his well being stole over her features.

She came nearer to him and the espada stared his unblinking stare. "Do not approach me further woman" he warned, not in the mood nor with strength enough to deal with her. Of course she did not heed him and walked up to the arrancar while he breathed heavily.

"Are you-gulp-alright?" she asked him, a worried inflection present and his animosity rose.

Naturally she didn't listen, she was a human after all and they weren't wildly known for their brain capacity. Still, the heat washed over him in waves now, as if her presence was making it worse. Perhaps it _was_ her doing somehow and in the Cuatro's addled state he almost convinced himself of this truth but even so, he could not kill her; not now, he could hardly breathe.

Then the girl made the mistake of touching him, just a gentle caress of the cheek and that was all Ulquiorra could stand, grabbing her swiftly to him to mash his mouth upon hers, kissing her deeply.

She had not known what came over her, normally she was very shy and hesitant, but there was something about his eyes, those luminous green eyes that pulled her in, captivating her and taking hold of her senses.

When he grabbed her up and pushed his mouth on hers she was enthralled. She should have been terrified but she wasn't.

The espada had no clue what he was doing or what may be possessing him with these urges but currently he was not himself. His hand stole over a breast, fondling through the shirt and the girl moaned in his mouth.

No, this was definitely not normal.

He broke away finally giving them some air and she panted face flushed. Whoever he was, he certainly was a good kisser. But she had to ask before they went any further. "Who are you?"

He stared at her, seeming to think about it. "That is not important."

_Not important?_ "Well it's important to me" it's kind of a good idea to know whom you are passionately making out with, just for future reference. But still he refused her, squeezing a full breast in his hand.

"You do not need to know" he told her, his stare menacing then tugged at her strange garment revealing more skin. She gasped and his mouth found her shoulder, grazing the flesh seductively. She moaned and braced his shoulders but remembered they were out in the open. Anyone walking by now would see them and what they were up to.

She managed to gain his attention back. "Um, I think we should move this someplace…if we wanna, y'know…go all the way." She shifted suddenly uncomfortable and looked down, an obvious stain to her cheeks. He paused, roughly gathering what she was going on about. He scoured the area and came up with a place not occupied. Picking her up as she let out a squeak, he took them to a gazebo and lay her down. Kaya was confused and a little put out that this is what he decided upon( not much better than where they had been really) but when he commenced lavishing her skin with tongue, mouth and fingers she really didn't mind anymore.

As is the sun was so low now in the sky that it was practically nightfall, so anyone still out would have a hard time making out tangled up bodies in the dark. There was a lingering fear of having the police show up but again it went out with the slow caress of his long fingers on her heated bare flesh.

Before long both parties were naked and panting, one with an intense heat he could not describe or understand and the other with tender passion never felt before. She was a virgin, so when the time came for him to enter her, she squeezed her eyes shut and tensed, preparing for the pain that was to come. Surprisingly he seemed to sense this, mixed in with his burning desire and eased into her soft body with a caring unbecoming of his emotionless being.

Even in his ardent haze, something not of his own doing, he knew to be gentle and carefully thrust inside her while she arched upwards, meeting his thrust. While his mouth found her throat, nipping and biting, his hands wantonly tweaked her bosom, stroking more warmth inside her. Again and again he thrust and she clung to him, loving the feel of his body so near hers.

"Please—ah, what is…your name?" she asked through her ecstasy, so close to her end. "Please, please" she begged him, her hips rising with his motions. Just when she thought she was to be denied again he told her "Ulquiorra." and when she came that was what passed her parted lips, screamed in pleasure never known.

The two shared several passionate embraces until both were exhausted but thankfully the nagging heat left the 4th espada.

Once more he was able to return to Hueco Mundo and upon arrival the snake showed up, positively beaming with mischief. "Ne, ne Ulqui; did'ja get what Aizen asked for?"

Though Ulquiorra was back to normal he was inexplicably tired, not remembering the events that took place in the living world. He could remember going but much after that was gone. He did not respond for he did not know what if anything he found. Gin cocked his head, but smiled.

"Ya look awfly tired Ulqui-san; perhaps you should lie down." Ulquiorra looked as if he was going to protest. Gin stopped him.

"Don' worry 'bout Aizen-san; I can help ya with that…"

Aizen sat on his throne, way up high; one hand up with his chin rested against it. He saw Gin and what he held in his hand, smiling like normal.

"Gin, may I ask why you have Ulquiorra's eye?" even now there was a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he already knew the answer. Gin's smile widened.

"I got somethin' ya may find interestin'" he responded and quickly crushed Ulquiorra's eye, watching the as it sparkled oddly beautiful. Before long the events he had experienced but now could not remember filtered through each man, playing out like a twisted movie.

"It seems that stuff I snatched from Szyael really works" Gin grinned. "Who'da thought"

Aizen watched as his espada passionately made love to a human, a small smile of his own hidden beneath his fist. "So it would appear."

He wondered idly as he continued watching what Ulquiorra would say if he knew about this trickery but he supposed it was a moot point.

The espada would never find out.


End file.
